And It Begins!
Cast Episode Chris McLean: Coming at you live from the Total Drama Island dock, and I am Chris McLean. And I am about to introduce the 30 and I said THIRTY contestants competing this season. We have ALOT of new contestants, -covers his mouth with his hand on the side- and a few veterans as well. First though, the first contestant has arrived. Meet Kelsey! Kelsey: -Waves to camera- Hi, viewing world! -Walks up to Chris- It is a pleasure to be here. I can't wait to compete. Chris: A girl who is ready to compete. -Smiles- I like that. Kelsey: -Chuckles, closes eyes and walks to her spot- I'll take that as a complement. Chris: Ok, now for the next contestant. Give it up fooor Steven. Steven: -Has a big smile on his face- Why, hello audience. I'm Steven, and I'll be sure to win, and do it while being sexy at the same time. Chris: Oook pretty boy, -moves him over towards Kelsey- wrap it up, we got a show to do. Steven: -Rolls eyes- Kelsey and Steven: -Look at each other and give a friendly smile towards each other- Chris: Next, we have-- Logan: -Flips sunglasses above his head- So this is it? Cool. -smirks- Chris: Logan! How are you man? Logan: I'm just peachy. Steven: I don't know what he's smirking about. He doesn't look like he's gonna last long. I hope he's not on my team. -giggles- Kelsey: -Makes face- Confessional Kelsey: Wtf? Steven seems like a rude kinda guy. I feel like I won't like him already, like that wasn't necessary to say. I hope he's not on my team. END Chris: Kasey, welcome. Kasey: Thank you, Chris. I am grateful for this experience. Confessional Kasey: I'm going to tell you this now.. This is MY show, and it's ALL about me, no one else. I am gonna win that prize, and show that I am number 1. END Chris: Next is- Veronica: -Mushes Chris out of the way- Move it! Hmm... This is nice, -looks at the cast so far-..Ha, this is easy. Chris: -Annoyed and gets up- Logan: Hold on, what do you mean "easy"?! Chris: -Buts in- I'm not finished. Everyone please welcome Jessica, Victoria..and Veronica: The first ever triplets! Jessica: -Has a normal smile- Hmmm I wonder how far they're gonna push our limits. Victoria: As long as we have each other, we have atleast a 3/32 chance of winning and if you put that in a percentage, we have a 9.375% chance of winning. Veronica: ...Oook, lets just find a spot to stand at. Victoria: Ok! Jessica: Fine by me. Chris: -Tries to hold in his chuckle- Get a look at this next kid. Here is Greyson! Greyson: ... Chris: ...Ok, just take your spot next to the contestants. Greyson: -Stands next to Kelsey- Kelsey: -Looks- I LOVE your tatts, how long did they take? Greyson: -Shrugs- Kelesy: Oook.. Confessional Kelsey: Greyson seems like someone who is my type. And he also seems like either a loner, or a very shy person. I just hope I get to know him for who he is because he seems like a cool guy. END Chris: Next, lets introduce Dominique! Dominique: Hey. I am so glad to finally be here! Chris: You seem really excited to be here. Dominique: Oh yes, I've always wanted to be on a competition show, and I'm finally on one! Confessional Dominique: OMG Yes! I am finally here. I have been waiting to do this foreverr. I just really hope I make it far. Atleast till merge. END Chris: Well, we'll get started when the other contestants get here. For now, take a spot next to Kelsey -moves hand to her- Dominique: -Nods and stands next to Kelsey- Kelsey: Hi! Dominique: Hey, -shakes her hand- I can read people, and I think I'm gonna like you already. Kelsey: Me Too! Chris: I am pleased to welcome Keith and Dwayne! They're both brothers, and are also Steven's brother!! Confessional Veronica: Brothers? That's as big as a threat as me and my sisters. I have to keep the target on them, and/or become friends with them and we could possibly run this game. Logan: Is everyone f--king related? Well, I know who's going home first. END Confessional Kasey: I see I'm gonna have to get close to them. It's whats best for my game. END Chris: Kari! Welcome. Kari:Thank you. -Smiles- When do we start?? Chris: When the rest of the cast arrives. Kari: Good. Can't wait to play. Confessional Kari: I'm going to play nice and sweet..but under all that, I am really a MASTER manipulator, and I am gonna single handily take everyone out one by one. Just need to figure out whether I lay low first, or pick a little bit at a time. -smiles evilly- END Chris: Next, lets give a warm welcome to the rocker, Josh! Josh: -Does Air Guitar and smiles when finished- Keith: Sweet. Chris: Next, we have a couple! And they're-- Chris G.: Ok, that's enough. Maddie: Yea, that's definitely enough. Confessional Maddie: Our goal is to lie, frame, and manipulate our way to the top! Chris G.: Then win the first place prize as lovers. Should be simple enough. END Chris: Everyone please welcome: Heidi! Heidi: -Struts in- Hiii dolls. <3 Confessional Dominique: OMG she's pretty! END Heidi: -Stands by Kasey and Kelsey- Chris: Next we have: Franklin, Brian, and Chase! Dominique: -At Franklin and Chase- You have dope swag!! Franklin: -Smiles- Thanks ma. Chase: Thank you. I find your style, rather unique and cute. Brian: -Rolls eyes- Whatever. Confessional Brian: I don't care for these people, I don't wanna get to know them. All I need is myself. Because I can do it all myself, I can do these challenges alone, I can win all by myself..and at the end of the day that's how it is, especially in life. END Chris: Next, we have Alexia and Tony! Alexia: -Waves- It's a pleasure to meet you all. -smiles- But prepare to lose to me. Kari: -Chuckles- In your dreams, girl. Alexia: Oh, you'll see. -smirks- Tony: -Sitting there awkwardly- ..Oook. -walks over and stands next to Josh- Broo. Josh: Sup dude! -bro hugs- Tony: Didn't expect to find a cool dude like you here. Josh: Me either! -cheers- ???: -Steps off of boat, and catches everyone's attention- Chris: -Looks- Everyone, this is..Kara. Ki Ki: Call me Ki Ki. -smiles- Looking forward to competing and winning the title. Confessional Maddie: She can't be serious. END Confessional Kelsey: That girl is ALREADY a huge target. It won't be long for her.. END Chris: And the final arrival: Dominic! Dominic: -Smiles and stands in a free spot- Chris: Everyone follow me to the elimination ceremony. -At Elimination Ceremony- Chris: You have seen contestants get eliminated from this very ceremonial place. But I actually brought you here to tell you I wasn't completely truthful when I said Dominic was the last contestant. Kari: -Gasps- OH. Oh no. -Shows some characters worrying, looking confused, etc.- Chris: That's right! Some are back to compete again from the $1 Million Dollars! Come on out now from the docks. -In order, Gwen, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Geoff and Alejandro walk up the hill from the elimination docks and stand beside Chris- Chris: These 7 will be competing with you for the summer just like normal contestants. Now lets get into picking teams. Team Captains were randomly picked, and Duncan is going first, then Kelsey. Pick schoolyard style. Duncan starts off girl, Kelsey starts boy. Duncan then does boy, and Kelsey does girl. Repeat until the team is completed. The remaining girl and boy who were not picked are immediately eliminated, and go home empty-handed. So, who's ready?! Duncan: I pick Gwen. Confessional Courtney: So he actually picks Gwen over me?! Seriously? I need to remind him the last time he made me angry. END Kelsey: I pick Steven. Steven: -Smiles- Yeaaa boy! Confessional Kelsey: My plan is to attempt to work with the brothers, so by the merge I can solidify an alliance with them and ensure my safety. END Duncan: Geoff, my dude. Geoff: All right! -fist bumps him- Kelsey: I pick Kasey! Kasey: -Gets sassy- That's what I'm talking about girl! Duncan: Alexia. Alexia: Yess. Kelsey: Keith Keith: -Smirks- Thanks. Confessional Kelsey: Had to separate Keith from Duncan. They work well together, and already know each other. END Confessional Keith: In my opinion it is worse to have me and Duncan on separate teams because we could control votes on both teams. END Duncan: Logan. Logan: -Smiles and walks over there- Kelsey: Dominique! Dominique: Yass girl we gonna kill it! Duncan: ...Courtney. Courtney: Oh no, you picked your new GIRLFRIEND over ME. Kelsey: Dwayne. Duncan: Chris. Kelsey: Jessica. Duncan: Victoria. Confessional Duncan: I wanted to split the triplets up. It's definitely going to weaken their game. END Kelsey: Greyson. Greyson: -Shrugs and stands next to Keith- Duncan: Tony. Tony: -Swings arm in the air- That's wassup! Kelsey: Ki Ki. Duncan: Kari. Kelsey: Franklin. Duncan: Chase. Kelsey: Veronica. Duncan: Bridgette. Kelsey: Dominic. Chris: Ok, It's down to the last six contestants left. Only four can be picked. The two that aren't picked are to leave immediately. We have Alejandro, Brian and Josh for boys. and Heather, Heidi and Maddie for girls. Who are you picking next, Duncan? Duncan: Well...I think I'm going to go with Brian. Kelsey: And I'm going with Heidi. Duncan: Final pick...Maddie. Chris: I'm sorry Heather, that means you are automatically eliminated from the competition. Heather: NO! This is unfair! Chris:Ok Kelsey, one final pick. Are you picking Josh, or Alejandro? Kelsey: Wow, you havent been picked yet? Alejandro already had a chance and almost won his season. So i am putting Josh on my team. Chris: And that completes teams! Alejandro: -Smiles and nods- Chris: So here are the teams: Bronze Daggers: Duncan(Captain), Gwen, Geoff, Alexia, Logan, Courtney, Chris, Victoria, Tony, Kari, Chase, Bridgette, Brian, and Maddie. Silver Stones: Kelsey(Captain), Steven, Kasey, Keith, Dominique, Dwayne, Jessica, Greyson, Ki Ki, Franklin, Veronica, Dominic, Heidi and Josh. Chris: Ok, tomorrow will be the start of your first challenge. Be ready, because you'll need the strength and stamina for it! -walks off- -Stand in front of camera- Who will be the first team to win a challenge? Who will become friends, and who will become enemies? And who will be the first person voted out? Find out on--Total. Drama. Superstar Express! END. Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes